


Kitsune cultivation

by JollyRoger0



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRoger0/pseuds/JollyRoger0
Summary: During 3-year trip with one Pervy Sage Naruto has troubles getting Kyuubi’s chakra due to stubbornness and pride of the fox. He decides to rectify that. Of course, years of proof-reading Icha Icha influence his methods…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this chapter contains plot and explanations. For smut skip.

Naruto was vexed a little. The damned fox…

During his last visit to mindscape it had again started yelling profanities, ranting about its own greatness and how he was ‘another fucking cockroach’, then proceeded to gloat over how weak he was, all the while not willing to part with its chakra, and all he could do was force a trickle of it off the cage into his system.

But even that tiny bit – okay, not so tiny, but compared to what fox could willingly give, yeah – even that was tinged with Kyuubi’s will, causing him to go berserk if he diverted his concentration from controlling emotions to actually _doing_ something with that chakra.

 

Sure, he still was training with one of the most powerful ninja in the world, Jiraya, who has become that strong through sheer training and not because of having cool bloodline or something, but he could feel his own training slowing down ever since he learned the Rasengan.

No, he of course was getting stronger at substantial rate, but he was supposed to hold his own against flipping _S-ranks_ , two at a time! And he also was supposed to be the strongest Jinchuuriki, and not parody on one!

When he found out that Kira B, the eight-tails Jinchuuriki, could unleash all the chakra of his Bijuu, fully transforming in it, he had a shouting match with Kyuubi that lasted _hours,_ and would leave his throat teared up if it wasn’t in his mind, after which Kyuubi was left laughing, and he felt especially miserable.

 

And so he sat on the floor of the inn’s room, surrounded by scrolls, practicing a new experimental memory lock seal. During last three years (it was just weeks until their return to Konoha) he has made quite amazing progress in sealing, and was especially interested in mind seals. They could, he found out, make a person into a vegetable, confuse a shinobi better than any distraction, scrambling his senses not unlike genjutsu, lock or even replace memories(though replacing was _damn_ hard to do), they could be a truth serum, causing thoughts to be spelled out…

They also could augment the mind, making aspects such as concentration stronger, heightening senses, including danger sense, etc.

And one advantage for mind seals he had over his sensei was accessing his own mind and experimenting there. Jiraya said that naturally only with great amount of time and effort in meditations one could access his own mind, for even Yamanakas – famous “mind walkers” – could only invade minds of others, and attributed his ability to having a Bijuu locked inside him. Well, at least _some_ usefulness from rabid gigantic chakra-constructed asshole!

Naruto discovered that there were only two real limits for what could happen inside his mind: whether he could believe in something happening, meaning that he could not lift a mountain, or have a gigantic sword light as a feather, or shoot lasers out of his eyes(damn shame!); and time limitation, if scarce. He could approximately reach Tsukuyomi-to-real-time speed, a day per second. Granted, if he stayed too long in his mind, like couple of month (a minute), he had a headache for the rest of the day, but if he just jumped in for couple of days and out – it was fine.

Which was fine and dandy, but not really all that helpful: seals had any effect that he could imagine inside his mind, and that, sadly, didn’t translate into reality; combat training was a bit more effective as his mind projections could fight much better than himself while being more or less realistic. The one thing that was nicely doable in his mind was thinking, as he had time _in spades_. But he wasn’t a fan of thinking!

 

And so he sat on the floor of the inn’s room, and tried to implement his last thought-child with ink, blood, chakra and paper, thoughts straying to that damn fox, which didn’t fail to vex him every time, to possibilities of his unique mind access, and to women.

Because hey, when you are sixteen, and within last years saw more women in scant clothes than most would see throughout the whole life, in addition to reading (riiiight, _proof_ reading, you perv!) Icha Icha porn-with-a-bit-of-plot series, women are going to constantly be on you mind. He remembered the last book in progress – Icha Icha Domination – and little private smile appeared on his face. That would be cool to do to someone!

And then it _clicked_. His eyes widened, jaw dropped, finger coated in ink and blood sloppily dropped on unfinished seal. How did he not think of it earlier?..

Booming (evil) laughter could be heard several quarters from the inn.


	2. One-sided pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut:(  
> Also, framings: “Human speech”, ‘Human thoughts’, [Non-human speech], ::Non-human thoughts::

Yes, Naruto knew he couldn’t create or transform things inside Shiki Fuujin – he tried creating gigantic slab of stone and dropping it on Kyuubi during another rant of “greatness”.

…if it was so great, how it could be captured so easily, with a price of just one life and kinjutsu? Deranged fox.

 Naruto, however, saw the Kyuubi reaching with one clawed finger through the bars. This meant _he_ could create and send things through!

All that remained was to make Kyuubi angry at him… _Piece of cake._

With this half-cooked plan - because, duh, he wasn’t Shikamaru! Best plans of his were finished in spur of the moment - he effortlessly slipped inside hid mindscape, courtesy of new seal upon his Shiki Fuujin, and appeared before the bars. Two slits of red fury met him.

**[You fucking dare. Again. To appear before my eyes! I WILL TEAR YOUR SOUL APART WHEN I GET OUT!]**

He smiled. “I see you’re glad to see me too?”

**[Go reap off your fucking tongue and shove it up your ass, virus of the Earth!]**

“Thought so.”

**[You won’t get squat from me, hairless weakling ape!]**

“Yeah, I surmised. But you know what, I was thinking here_”

**[You _what_? Buahahahahahahahaahaha…]**

“…and I can reach you, while you can’t reach me.” Small creepy smile appeared on his face. Kyuubi’s expression shifted to contempt and rage, low growl emanated from its throat. But Naruto ‘communicated’ with the fox enough to distinguish its growls. This one was tinged with apprehension. His smile spread wider.

“So, let’s see how you like my new shower system, shall we?”

As on cue, a gigantic swamp appeared behind him. It had a faucet of matching size, turned to face the cage.

**[No.]**

Mud flowed from swamp into the faucet, gaining speed on the way, and then was propelled inside the cage.

“Oh yes!”

And gigantic stream of mud flew on the now absolutely enraged rabbit-fox.

**[MOTHERFUCKER I WILL REAP YOUR LIMBS OFF AND LEAVE YOU TO SLOWLY ROT WHILE RAVENS EAT YOUR AGONISING BODY!]**

“HAHAHAHA! so who’s the weak one now, _asshole?_!”

**[I WILL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS VILLAGE AND POISON ALL WHO YOU TREASURE WITH MY CHAKRA SO THEY WOULD DIE VERY SLOWLY!]**

He noticed that mud didn’t stick and dissipated inside the cage quickly. Well, it’s for the best.

“But, I can make it even more pleasurable! Hahaha, this is so fun!”

He created a rock tablet with intricate seal on it, and hurled it to the Kyuubi.

“Check _this_ out!”

The fox growled and swatted it aside, but single touch was enough for it to take effect. Kyuubi started to diminish and change shape. ‘Hell yeah, my seals are just that awesome!’. At the same time Naruto de-created the swamp, watching as level of mud decreases inside the cage.

Kyuubi had a stunned look for a second, which was the first, as far as Naruto could remember.

“I’ll call this fox-to-girl transform seal. Pretty amazing, if I do say so myself!” He stood there with crossed arms and smug grin, knowing that it was rather jarring for the Kyuubi to see him in good mood.

True to the name, Kyuubi was taking shape of young woman. When it – ‘she’ – gained it, Naruto was able to take her in, although not fully(she was clad in panties and a top, just as planned). He didn’t give specific instructions regarding appearance except “beautiful and with innocent appearance”. She looked _gorgeous_ , he realized. Not that too curvy, and slightly stupid looking “gorgeous” that Pervy Sage loved so – no, she could be a nun, artist or kunoichi with appearance like that, never a matron of a bordello.

She looked around 17, with a slender body and long legs, had moderate boobs that matched her build, slim hips, a single tail with white tip, slightly longer than her legs and pretty fluffy. Her hair was flowing to the small of her back, and protruding from it were two fox ears with small white tassels. All hair flowed between golden and bronze, his new favorite, Naruto noted.

But arguably most captivating was her face. Her eyes remained red and angry, but now had round pupils, making them not threatening, but beautiful. Framing the eyes was black raccoon mask, left over from kitsune form. Thin, cute, and currently twitching, eyebrows. Small, accurate nose. Barely visible smile lines, framing thin and equally innocent-looking lips. Angular jaw, that ended in defined tip.

Naruto found himself mesmerized. ‘Wow. This must be my best creation yet. Damn my mind is cool. Why are there ears and tail?.. Oh whatever, it’s even cuter. I can do _things_ with her...’

His fake smug grin was replaced with awed charming smile as he took her in. For Kyuubi, however, it was a first-in-millennia First at all, actually. So she ::no, it, I don’t have a gender!:: found itself captivated and bombarded by new senses that human body experienced: flowing of blood in her ::its!:: veins, pumping of the heart, alveoli’s working on oxygen extraction, muscles tensing to keep her steady, small but incessant itching here and there, and so many other things at once. Oh, it ::yes, no gender, it’s a fake, I’m still me:: was still so. Fucking. Angry, that when it could just grab that puny motherfucker…

And then she lifted her eyes and they widened. Right in front of her was _freedom!_ And vengeance. The idiot just dug his own grave. She could slip between the bars, being this small! It would hurt like a bitch having her ::its, dang it!:: chakra outside the Shiki Fuujin, but not for long.

[Big mistake.] And she leaped from the other side of the cage, enhancing her movement with chakra like only a true chakra construct could. In two strides she was near the exit. Oh, it was a pleasure seeing her jailor’s face switch from inspired smile to confusion to horror as he realized what he’s done. ::You will die slowly, brainless ape.::

He started making a stone with a seal on it. In his mind it worked incredibly fast, compared to reality, where one intricate seal could take hours, but still not fast enough. So when she jumped the third time, he jumped away; she smirked. ::I’ll be right on top of you when I land, moron!::. And she was flying towards him.

But as she passed the bars, something felt wrong. Like a part of her was disconnected. Naruto caught her as she landed, huge grin on his face.

“Big mistake indeed, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearance inspired by Holo(Spice and Wolf)


	3. Setting the mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inching closer to smut…

If Kyuubi felt strange upon turning into a almost-human girl, _now_ she felt beyond strange. Never in her millennium-years long life had she been separated from chakra. …she was a being of chakra, how did that work at all?

[How?..] came out not furious, just uncomprehending.

“Well. You remember when I have two years ago remade the sewer into this awesome hi-tech looking tunnels?” Naruto replied, grin firmly in place. “After that I realized that in my mind there’s _very_ little I can’t do. More importantly, what do you think will happen to you now?”

::Fuck no!:: Her eyes widened. If he could do anything here, she needed to kill him fast. She could do it even with pitiful human strength – even if she herself ::it!:: was never a human, it had a good understanding of anatomy, both devoured humans and her studies contributed to that (yes, in a flipping _thousand_ years of boredom she had done many things that don’t make much sense). Why was she slipping and referring to herself as “she” at all would be thought of later.

So, spit in the face, with free hand hit the kidney, knee to the groin, claw out the throat. Simple.

Or so it sounded, until Naruto completely dodged her spit, still holding her hands tightly. ::Right, fucking ninja. Well, plan B.:: But before she could knee his manhood, she received a slap to the cheek, that left her reeling. It wasn’t that strong, but she was very unaccustomed to human senses, and felt all of it, tingling, pain, humiliation.

“Well, then guess I’ll tell you. You are an insufferable bitch with pride and contempt towards everyone and everything, you’ve killed my parents_”

[They were pleading for their pitiful lives at dying breaths!] Strangely, she got no reaction, except surprised look. So she continued, [But I denied it. Oh yes, they were squirming_] now another slap interrupted her.

“So, you _knew_ them. Good. We’ll get to them, and then you will tell me everything. But for now, lets make us comfortable.”

By the time she recovered from the slap, her hands were behind her back, bent at the elbows and strapped wrist-to-elbow. She immediately started struggling and kicked him in the shin. It seemed pitifully weak, even for a human!

“Do you really think I would create this body strong? There’s absolutely nothing you can do now, my dear.”

Chilling fear crept on her. So, she was at the mercy of a man who had every reason to make her life veritable _hell_. ::Well, at least it’s not forever. I just have to toughen up. Between training and life he’ll have little time for this:: -she curled her lips in contempt- ::and he’ll die in couple years thanks to those black cloaks with clouds. For now, I can endure. I can!::

[Idiot, you are going to suffer for it! I’m not gonna kill you, I’ll jus_] her jaw was forcefully shut by Naruto’s hand from behind.

“Just shut up, bitch!”

Hand left her jaw, and she was about to start ranting again. But as soon as she opened her mouth, ball gag was plugged in it and strapped in place.

[Mmmhhh!] that earned her a slap to her defenseless butt, sending her on her knees. It wasn’t that painful either, but it was more… humiliating, more sensual, just _more_. [Mmh] came involuntarily. ::Oh fuck, if this how it’s gonna feel… I _really_ have to toughen up!::

Naruto didn’t mind her on her knees, for now he had plans to make, and things to create. First he made several layers of _huge_ shields over the Shiki Fuujin’s cage, so his… trainee doesn’t escape. There was a steel net, over which a stone slab with armature reinforcement, over which a layer of eternally burning pitch.

Then came a playground. He was sure that most we would have to add or remake later, but for now he needed a starting point.

A king sized bed - this wasn’t new, he used one to take naps and relax in his mind. Not that he needed it here, but it just felt good and eternally comfy.

A very poor bed with hard and clumped mattress – for when his pet didn’t deserve a reward. Oh yes, the main system for his ‘hmm… Kyuubi? Might have to rename her later’ would be carrot and stick, that coupled with infinite time should be enough to sway her _._

A wooden horse with rounded tip – he didn’t want to introduce her to hardcore stuff just yet, given how sensitive she was – courtesy of his seal as well.

A table with crops, clips for nipples and clit, various lubes and ointments ‘oooh, these have _potential_ , I can come up with fun effects for the ointments!’. Another table with tickling devices, from feathers to toothbrushes to specialized ticklers. A table with vibrators, plugs, gags and dildos. ‘Damn, I’ll have to make these more compact of something.’

Two X-crosses, one for standing and for lying.

Well, good enough for now.

Kyuubi raised her head and wished she wouldn’t. No, she didn’t _know_ what all of this was, but to some she had guesses, and it promised nothing good at all, only confirming that Naruto was dead serious about this.

“Now, bitch o’ mine. I’ll repeat myself since you interrupted me last time: you are guilty of many things, and I would hate you, but I don’t. You irk me greatly, but I know that you are just as irked yourself, but all the time. So for my and your good both, I will educate you in how to not be a bitch, how to lose your vanity and immeasurable pride, and – hopefully – enjoy life”.

She looked at Naruto with stupefied look, as if uncomprehending how could he be so _stupid_.

“And I do have a grudge against you –surprise, motherfucker- so I will make sure you are _very_ repentant of what you’ve been doing. Now, currently you can’t understand me properly, but it’s natural – after a shit ton of years being top link of the food chain, you don’t even know how is it to depend on someone – but later, I will expect you to behave, and when you will, I’ll reward you plenty. Fail, and you will be punished. Simple.“

And with that, Naruto led her to the playground, where the fun would soon begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my first language btw, also, first fanfic and first smut. Sooooo yeah. I need dat feedback guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome(you can reply anonymously)! Also, looking for betareader.


End file.
